


你来的那天

by merlinbi



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Chinese Language, Deutscher Fussball-bund, M/M, Schweinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinbi/pseuds/merlinbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个关于【卢英俊先生和施建军先生结束十二年爱情长跑终于结婚】了的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你来的那天

坐上去威尼斯的飞机时Poldi翻开了Schweini的相册，在后来的日子里他又添加了不少稀奇古怪的照片进去，像是皮划艇大赛，山地骑行甚至是海边BBQ，接着Poldi就笑了起来，他想起每一张照片里的故事，然后情不自禁的想起Schweini，他开始觉得一个小时的飞行是那么的漫长。  
而Schweini早在两天前就去了威尼斯，他忙着布置场地和道具，Tobias认为这些事只要交给服务公司就好，但是Schweini坚持要跟一遍全程，所以在他说明原因的时候Poldi没有找到任何理由拒绝。于是今早的时候Schweini发了些礼服的照片过来，Poldi没有细看，他只是看见照片里的Schweini足够帅气，他迫不及待的想要见到他。  
刚一出机舱Poldi就拨通了电话，他高兴的说着今天的天气和自己的心情，结束的时候说了句，是，我也爱你。  
Poldi收起电话，戴上耳机，哼着轻松愉快的调子，眼睛里止不住的喜悦，直到他在机场看见Schweini，他跑了过去，忍不住的和他抱在一起。  
“所以我们打电话的时候你就已经在这里了？”Poldi收起耳机放进背包。  
“是的，不过时间刚刚好，”Schweini拿过Poldi的行李箱，“快过来，我等不及要给你看我们的贡多拉了。”  
实际上Poldi有很多话想问，但他最后决定什么都不说了。  
接下来的行程里Poldi又惊又喜，他们去了教堂，坐了贡多拉，看了一些表演，试了礼服，还挑选了花束，最后他们一起坐在酒店里手写着嘉宾的名片，透过落地窗可以看到圣马可大教堂，Poldi放下笔走了过去，他出神的望着教堂的屋顶，接着转过身看向Schweini。  
他停顿了一会儿，然后才开始说话：“说实在的我有些不敢相信，我觉得一切都不太真实。”  
“你是指哪些事？”Schweini抬起头看着他。  
“我好像失忆了，大概从我下飞机的那一刻，”Poldi想了想，“我还能记得给你打了通电话，然后呢？然后发生的一切都不太真实，我们试了礼服，还有那些玫瑰花，对了，还有香槟。”  
“你在这里，Lukas，你在威尼斯，”Schweini笑着走了过去，“你和我在一起。”  
“而我们就要结婚了，”Poldi一时间有些颤抖的说，“上帝啊，我们就要结婚了。”  
“是的，”Schweini抱住他， “我很遗憾你的祖母来不了，等婚礼结束了我们一起去波兰，好吗？”  
Poldi点了点头，他没有再说话，安静的享受Schweini的怀抱。  
直到睡觉前他们都没有说太多话，Schweini觉得Poldi显得有些紧张，而Poldi只是觉得实在是太完满了，他们在此前已经交换过戒指，那时Poldi就觉得足够幸福了，一个人能够在四十岁前拥有了一切他想要得到的，他看了看无名指的戒指又看了看Schweini，他笑着用手指抚摸着Schweini眼角的皱纹。  
“明明才过了十二年，你就老了这么多。”  
“你以为一个人能有几个十二年啊。”  
Schweini笑着捉住那只手放在胸口，他闭上眼回忆起过去的事情，他想起第一天见到Poldi的场景，然后他睁眼看了看，最后他叹了口气，有些纳闷的说道：“这不公平，为什么你看上去就像是十年前的样子呢？”  
“让我想想，”Poldi摆出一副沉思的模样却还是没有止住笑意，“相信我Basti，除了皱纹你也是十年前的模样。”  
然后他们就打闹在了一起，各自笑着，两年前他们交换戒指时并没有过多的见证者和形式，他们只是去了科隆大教堂，在午后温暖的阳光下拥吻，尽管Schweini宣称“我们欠自己一场婚礼”，但Poldi并不在意这些，他所有的梦想都已经实现了，而他庆幸Schweini在这些所有里。  
“我不太常说这些话，Basti，”Poldi在Schweini的身边躺下，“但我很感谢你能够来到足球的世界里，甚至和我在一起，如果当时你没有抱住我，我想我们可能永远不会。。。”  
“你得想清楚接下去要说的话我会不会生气？”Schweini伸手捏了捏Poldi的鼻子，“我很感谢你来到我的身边，Lukas。”  
他们相视一笑，接着吻在了一起，而床边的衣柜上整齐的放着白色礼服与花束。

**Author's Note:**

> \- 憋了好久的结婚梗，在这里也祝福猪总  
> \- 其实我觉得这一对RPS已经足够完满了，他们各自安好，也因此让两个家庭紧密相连在了一起，而他们早在各自成家前就已经是一家人了，这就足够啦  
> \- 岁月静好，各自幸福


End file.
